godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Baluar/God Eater: Fall of the Heavens, chapter 3: Invasion
When the woman known as Lina left the relative safety of the Central's God Arc station, she didn't know she would end up in a war-like scenario: the Aragami invaders were destroying anything they found in their paths. Any civilian that didn't make it in time to the refuge under the Central ended up being hunted down and inevitably killed by the ruthless invaders. Their organization was almost otherwordly: Aragami, rather than turning on each other, destroyed anything and everything human or made by humans, leaving other Aragami species alone to do the same. All this observations Lina did in a few seconds. There was truly no time to waste. As soon as an Ogretail spotted her, it roared strangely and charged at her, although she got rid of it like a normal person would get rid of a fly. However, since the situation was already terribly bad, she assumed it was the worst possible scenario, and acted in consequence, assuming the Ogretail's strange roar was a call for other larger Aragami, warning them that God Eaters finally showed up. In a matter of seconds, a Quadriga showed up and began to release a missile. Avoiding it, Lina put the spear through its body and began to drill, spilling its insides and core through a large area. As she realized other God Eaters were coming out, she commanded them while her spear was still drilling through air. -You guys will go out in small squads in order to more effectively clean out the Aragami. Every squad will have ... - she thought a bit on the spot - 5 members. Oh, and if possible we need an experienced God Eater in each of them, like one who's been at least a year in the job, in order to prevent needless casualties. I'll go alone, I think I'll search for the cause of this strange behavior on our little dear monsters. -Who'll organize us? - One of the rookies asked. Lina sighed. She couldn't afford wasting time while the monsters ran amok. -Organize however you want around the most experienced God Eaters. Once there is a group of five or six of you, you go out. Whoever remains will stay guarding the Central's refuge, ok? - Everyone nodded. - Good. I'm out of here. Lina left the place and started roaming through the extremely damaged districts of the Branch, wandering around until anything came into her sights. Quickly enough, she crossed paths with another Anubis. She was taken by surprise, and, had her shield deployed half a second later, she'd be gone from this world. Having blocked the attack just in time, Lina decided to use her Shield as a blunt weapon and hit the Anubis in the head, briefly dizzying it, before changing to Gun mode and placing her Shotgun right in the monster's mouth. -Sweet dreams, sucker. - Lina pulled the trigger and the monster blew into pieces. - Now I'll keep wandering, I gue... - Her monologue was cut short by an Ouroboros roar in the distance. The roar was said to be heard from thousands of kilometers away, but this one, she knew, was much closer than that. She had never personally went against one, and they were said to be large as mountains, and that was their base size. She knew no one else in the Branch had the slightest chance against the mythical monster, but even being someone very confident of her skills... But was there any other choice? She simply began to walk towards the monstrosity, whose figure could be seen piercing the clouds in the distance. ---- <--- Previous chapter Next chapter ---> Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic